Breaking the News
by spyder-m
Summary: In which Kushina mysteriously falls ill after spending the night together with Minato. MinaKushi. Rated M to be safe. Revised.


A/N: This took me a ridiculous amount of time to get finished. Seriously. I swear I've been writing it on and off for about a year or so. Le sigh. I wish I had the time/motivation to write more MinaKushi... It probably doesn't help that I'm basically my own worst critic either, lol.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! I realise it isn't incredibly suggestive or vulgar but I thought I would rate it M just to be on the safe side. It is also, obviously, set before both the Kyuubi attack, and when Minato becomes the Fourth Hokage. I figure he mustn't have held the position that long if he didn't even have time to name a successor.

Moving on...

**Disclaimer**: This is the part where I say Naruto doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p><span>Breaking the News<span>

She was stirred from her slumber by the faintest rustle of the crisp sheets layering her resignedly sprawled form; her heightened ninja senses not missing the sound of his tired, sore body slumping blissfully beneath them. He let out a deep, contented sigh as he basked in the comfort the material so generously offered, before immediately gathering the warmth beside him within his arms. His lips were dry and chapped; no doubt from having spent days on end in the sun during his mission; as they descended upon the elegant curvature of her neck. His hands were rough and calloused as they grazed over her creamy abdomen tenderly. These were hands that could manoeuvre a weapon with finesse and precision, hands that could take a life away in an instant. They were the hands of a man feared throughout the entire nation. Yet, in this moment, they seemed so gentle and harmless, at a complete contrast with the man's reputation as a ninja.

Uzumaki Kushina turned in his embrace, her violet irises meeting the vibrant, cerulean glow of his eyes that seemed to illuminate the darkness around her.

With the moonlight creaking luminously in through the window, fighting against the darkness of the room she could make out the distinct evidence of another long and difficult mission. His spiky blond hair was disheveled, his bangs framing his face in an erratic, tangled mess. His tan skin was marred with dirt and grit, and his eyes; though still their usual, enchanting blue; appeared to have dark bags forming beneath them. His body appeared to be in dire need of a long, uninterrupted rest.

Still, in spite of the clearly arduous trials he had endured, a soft, tender smile crossed his tired features as he lay before her.

"I'm home," he spoke in a single breath, as he moved to hold her once more, breathing in the scent of her crimson tresses deeply.

"Welcome back," she mumbled almost incoherently, her eyes still slightly misty and half-lidded with sleep.

It wasn't unusual for her lover, Namikaze Minato, to return at late hours of the night; early hours of the morning, even; from a mission. This night was no exception.

He was an incredibly skilled, deadly ninja. A vital asset to the village and a likely contender to succeed the Sandaime Hokage. Consequently, it was no surprise that his services were highly in demand, and that once again, a seemingly never-ending, gruesome, tiring mission had found Minato out of the village for the better part of a week.

However, despite the overwhelming sense of fatigue and physical exertion draining both of their bodies, at his sudden arrival home the two suddenly became consumed by a stirring of passion, fuelling them, driving them. The separation had apparently only worked to make their longing for one another grow stronger, if the fervent drifting of her partner's hand over her bare flesh was any indication.

"Minato?" She whispered, suddenly feeling very much awake beneath the man's touch. "Aren't you tired?"

His actions did not cease following her words. If anything, his ministrations became much more passionate and alluring as the lean digits of his fingers continued to roam the contours of her body.

"Yes," he eventually whispered against her lips, "I am… But I'll have plenty of time to rest later."

His mouth was hot and needy as he continued to ravish her, his arms enveloping her frame firmly, almost possessively. Kushina mewled softly in response, a strong sense of yearning gradually building within her.

The days marking their separation had dragged by slowly; slowly and laboriously. The distance between them had been significant. Yet now that Minato had finally returned home and they were reunited once more, it was apparent that his heart, his body, every fibre of his being was calling out, desperately aching for the woman before him. Disregarding the fatigue clouding his body, ignoring the grit and sweat that no doubt still stained his skin and instead focusing on satisfying the unfulfilled desires that had plagued him each and every night of that mission he had endured alone.

The feeling was undoubtedly mutual.

"I've missed you, Kushina... Really. Missed. You." He emphasised each word with a chaste kiss against her, their sincerity reaffirmed through his every action.

"I've missed you too." The response hummed lowly from her throat, as she leaned back, prompting the man to trail down the slender column of her neck.

His teeth caught sensually around the strap of the night gown she was wearing, slowing easing the garment away from her pastel skin. The fiery redhead responded swiftly to the man's eagerness, reaching out to remove his shinobi uniform in return. He shuddered deeply as her hands took their time to venture his heated and very… responsive form. She smirked at the sight of his member standing fully at attention. Yes, he'd certainly missed her.

His breath became deep and ragged in her ear as her touch ventured lower, a mischievous grin covering the woman's face as her actions gradually reduced one of the most deadly shinobi in the Fire Nation to a quivering, concupiscent heap.

"Urgh, K-Kushina…" he barely managed to groan. His voice seemed to hold impatience, as his lover's ministrations continued to drive him crazy.

She suddenly found her thrown beneath him firmly, the blood red strands of her hair pooling around them as she finally pushed Minato over the edge.

She relished in the overwhelming sensation of their union; the weight of him, the hard ridges and plains. His scent and the strong, assertive movements of his body as he entered her.

Kushina bit her lip, hoping to stifle the pleasure induced moan that ripped from her throat as she was engulfed by an all too familiar heat. Minato was usually so calm and collected, however it was in their most intimate of moments that he revealed a ferocity and determination that she suspected he usually only possessed on the battlefield.

Yes, he'd certainly missed her.

* * *

><p>A pair of deep violet irises fluttered open slowly, only to snap shut immediately afterwards under the intense, unwelcome light that was searing its way through the window pane. Her vision assaulted, Kushina groaned, burying herself deeper down beneath the covers surrounding her and cursed repeatedly, realising she'd obviously forgotten to close the drapes the night before.<p>

Noticing that her attempts to shelter herself from the sunlight were in vain, she reluctantly moved to close them, wanting to savour every last moment of sleep that she could fit in; after all, it was her day off today! However, as she attempted to rise from her warm, comfortable confines with a huff, she suddenly found herself being restricted by a tangle of sheets and limbs surrounding her.

Startled by the previously unnoticed contact of bare flesh against her, Kushina glanced across at the sleeping figure beside her. Immediately recognising the tousled blond hair of Minato, Kushina deduced that this was indeed not her bedroom and consequently, not her house. Furthermore, following the cool breeze that tenderly caressed her body as she attempted to lift the sheets from herself, Kushina realised that she too, was naked. She was naked. In bed. With Minato. It was at moment that that the events of last night came rapidly flooding back to her. She recalled staying out late with Minato at his offer, following a mission, and walking back to his place. It was then that the cheerful, exuberant blond convinced her that it would be better if she stayed over. She distinctly remembered swooning at the handsome grin that crossed his face, his hair falling over his eyes as he pleaded with her, playfully. In the end she couldn't possibly say no.

That was why she was here instead of in her own apartment. That was why Minato's strong, tanned arms were encircling her waist protectively, his nose buried in the thick, flowing mane of her hair. He'd always commented on how heavenly he thought it smelt, and had been blissfully exulting in the rich aroma during his sleep. The long strands of spiky blond hair that framed his face ticked her shoulder, as his lips nestled comfortably in the crook of her neck, caressing her skin softly with his every rhythmic breath.

Kushina sighed contentedly, suddenly forgetting the unpleasant awakening she'd experienced moments ago and nestling her head comfortably against the muscled planes of Minato's bare chest, listening to the soothing sound of steady heartbeat. It made sense really, her being there. Considering how she'd grown to dislike her apartment with time. It wasn't because it was small, or untidy; though with her recent regular absence it was starting to become a bit cluttered; but simply because she lived alone. She grew isolated and anxious by herself, particularly during the later hours of the night as she tossed and turned, feeling restless.

It was nothing compared to the idyllic slumber she had staying with her childhood sweetheart.

Though it wasn't a particularly cold morning, she couldn't help but relish in the warm his body emanated as he embraced her naked form firmly against his own. It was nice. It made her feel completely at rest and secure. She knew he would be wearing an especially goofy grin after sleeping with her, even if she couldn't actually see his face from her current position.

She turned in his arms carefully, not wanting to disturb him, as she moved to study his face carefully. Her eyes observing his strong, chiselled jaw, the unruly locks of spiky blond hair surrounding them, his bright, almost childlike grin that didn't surprise her, and his eyes clenched tightly shut. She had always loved his eyes. His bright, vivid orbs that seemed to hold an overwhelming sense of innocence in them, despite the horrors Minato had already experienced in his life as a ninja. She found it simply remarkable that a man capable of provoking such an overwhelming fear in the hearts of enemy ninja could be so content and carefree. The strength he possessed both physically and emotionally never ceased to amaze her.

She wasn't normally like this; the kind of person to become so lovesick over a guy. She was much more proud, more independent, focused on becoming one of the strongest kunoichi in Konoha, and still was to this day.

Yet somehow, with Minato it was different. It always had been.

Ever since she had been saved from being kidnapped by the Hidden Cloud Village by Minato; that once flaky, girly looking boy in her class; she had found herself gradually falling for him. He was the only one to notice the trail of bright red hair she'd strewn out behind her. It was the hair he'd always found beautiful and admired, he'd had no trouble noticing it at all. Her hair had guided her to her soul mate. From that day forth she witnessed him transform into the powerful, attractive, compassionate and confident young man that she loved.

She smiled at the memory, her fingers reaching out to brush a few unruly locks of blond hair falling over his eyes, before moving to ardently caress against his cheekbone. Her action, though peaceful, caused her lover to stir, his head moving closer into the soft caress of her fingertips.

She could see the grin lighting up his face, as his oceanic orbs fluttered open slowly to gaze up at her.

"Morning," he smiled lazily, his eyes still weary and slightly misty with sleep, but still their normal vivid cerulean colour.

Kushina couldn't help but smile softly in response; such was the infectious nature of blond's cheerful, upbeat disposition. She was interrupted however, by a sudden uneasy and burning sensation overwhelming her throat, one that she hadn't felt in awhile. Yet there was mistaking the familiar and unsettling bile that was slowly rising.

Minato's brow furrowed in concern at the sudden change in the woman's demeanor; her eyes widening and face appearing paler than usual.

"Kushina?" He began, reaching out to touch her arm.

The woman in question had no idea what was wrong with her, or what may have caused it, but she knew she had to act quickly. Hastily, she managed to scramble free from the restricting linen confines that surrounded her, before dashing into the bathroom with significant grace and agility; a complete contrast to her actions that followed.

Her legs buckled, the strength from them completely draining, as she dropped unceremoniously onto her knees. She crouched over the porcelain bowl, the muscles in her abdomen clenching painfully as she retched. The contents of her stomach were promptly ejected from her body. It wasn't long before she could feel his fingers gently threading through her hair, holding the lengthy tresses back and out of the way for her. Apparently Minato, with his infamous Flying Thunder God technique, had had no problem in catching up to Kushina.

Though over time, Kushina had grown to like her hair, it was during moments like these that she remembered exactly why she'd initially hated it so much. She remembered how Minato had been the first and only person to ever compliment her on it. He'd told her how much he liked it, and how beautiful he thought it was, so she decided not cut it. Again, and again, and again, and again, until eventually, her hair cascaded as far down as her calves; something that was always slightly at odds with her tomboyish personality. The ridiculously long locks were never easy to care for and always proved to be a hassle when she had missions; flying in an erratic and uncontrollable mass all around her as she moved; but she kept it that way nonetheless.

It was his fault, really. She had kept it that way for him; and it was moments like this that she almost regretted allowing the crimson tresses to remain such a ridiculous length.

Kushina could feel the calloused skin of Minato's hands carefully releasing her hair, before moving to rub against her bare shoulder when she had finally stopped heaving. He continued patiently massaging her, comforting her and working to alleviate the pressure that had formed in her shoulders.

"Feeling better now?" Minato eventually asked her, with a sympathetic smile, as his lips moved to caress her shoulder softly, in a series of delicate, comforting brushes.

"Yeah... Thanks," she responded as the strength returned to her arms and she was able to pull herself up.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't _entirely _his fault.

…

She could never stay mad at him.

* * *

><p>To say that Kushina's sudden burst of illness had come as a surprise to her would be nothing short of an understatement. She was completely baffled.<p>

Initially, she had dismissed the matter, assuming that it was nothing more than a case of food poisoning. After all, in between missions and spending time with Minato, she rarely visited her home, and consequently, did not have the time to clean out any expired products from her fridge. She simply must've just eaten one by mistake. Upon close inspection of all the food items in her house however, she came to the conclusion that this could not be the reason.

She just couldn't understand what the problem was. She was a highly proficient ninja of Konoha, and consequently exercised regularly and was kept physically fit. Furthermore, as far as she was concerned she had an excellent immune system and rarely actually got sick. She hadn't even thrown up since she was a child!

The only thing she could imagine that could've been a problem was her tendency to indulge in eating ramen, but she highly doubted that that could be the cause of her seemingly constant nausea. She didn't have any allergies that she was aware of, and had never had a problem the food at Ichiraku's before... Perhaps Teuchi was losing his touch?

Minato had, not surprisingly, expressed deep concern for her and had suggested that she visit the hospital for a check-up, in order to shed some light on her current state.

She refused, initially, insisting that she was fine, but had no choice when an unexpected wave of nausea hit her for a fourth time. Minato had practically forced her to the hospital, coming along with her and waited outside, to make sure that she actually did go in.

In spite of the situation, and her frustration at the man, Kushina reasoned that he was just looking out for her well-being. She also couldn't help but find his over-protectiveness cute, at times.

This however, was not one of those times.

Now, because of him, she was cooped up in this dull, empty and cramped examination room, waiting for the verdict her test results would bring.

She hated waiting.

She swore that she'd been conditioned to become restless and impatient in these environments much more easily than normal, as she fidgeted anxiously in her spot.

She sighed audibly in relief when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching her room, the door opening to reveal the young ninja medic who had examined her earlier, with a clipboard in hand.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Kushina-san," the medic bowed politely.

"It's… alright," she replied, her hand rubbing at the back of her neck sheepishly. She suddenly felt guilty for feeling annoyed about having to wait for so long. The staff in the hospital always appeared to be very busy, yet seemed to remain enduring and kind to their patients, in spite of any stress they may have been experiencing themselves.

"Well, we've uncovered the reason behind your recent sickness." The young medic ninja explained to Kushina, as she set the clipboard down across from her.

She suddenly looked up with a cheerful expression adorning her face; an action surprised Kushina. Though probably not as much as the sentence that followed, however…

"Congratulations, Kushina-san! You're expecting!"

...

What the f-

"..."

"..."

"..."

Maybe she'd misheard her?

"Kushina-san?"

"Sorry, I'm expecting what, exactly?"

* * *

><p>It really shouldn't have surprised Kushina that Minato would still be waiting outside for her when she'd finished. Yet, at the sight of him, she felt her stomach lurch uncomfortably as the realisation struck her; she was going to have to tell him.<p>

She didn't see the point in keeping this a secret. She was pregnant, and she knew for a fact that Minato was the father. He deserved to know, and she needed to break the news to him as quickly and painlessly as possible.

"So, how did it go?" Minato asked, his voice expressing obvious concern for the woman across from him. He took her hand in his as they made their way away from the hospital.

Kushina's attention suddenly became very interested in their hands, as she studied their intertwined digits closely. She bit her lip nervously as she struggled to find the gentlest, easiest way to phrase this revelation. She suddenly found herself feeling very apprehensive about what Minato's reaction would be, as a myriad of different potential scenarios ran through her mind.

Obviously, the news would come as a shock to him. They were very careful when it came to this sort of thing. Unfortunately though, sometimes even taking every necessary precaution still wasn't enough. Would he feel like they weren't ready for such a major commitment and tell her to get rid of it? Or would he be upset and never want to see her again? She didn't know if she could handle going through either or those situations.

"Kushina?" The woman in question glanced back up at her lover, taking in the overwhelming sense of devotion and worriment for her evident in his penetrating gaze.

She knew this man loved her and would never, in his wildest dreams, do anything to bring her harm. He would never leave her. Even if he felt, for whatever reason, that they were not capable of or ready to raise a child of their own, she was certain he would take the appropriate actions to make sure that someone else would in their place.

"It was fine," Kushina answered eventually, releasing a steady breath in preparation "All the tests said that I was perfectly healthy and there is nothing physically wrong with me…"

She had wanted to continue, she really had, but she had just completely blanked. She had entirely lost her train and thought, midway through her sentence. Why. Was this. So difficult?

"Oh, well that's a relief" the blond smiled softly, not seeming to notice. "So what was the problem then? Food poisoning? "

"No, that's not it," Kushina began, only to end up trailing off once more.

"Huh." Minato responded, dumbfounded "Well, that's odd. Why else would you be getting sick like that? It's almost as if-"

He stopped midway through his sentence, as he appeared to be piecing together the evidence before his eyes widened visibly in realisation.

"Kushina, are you..."

"Yes Minato," she answered "I'm-"

He arms surrounded her firmly in an overwhelmingly passionate and blissful embrace. A deep, heart-filled chuckle escaped his lips as he moved her into his arms, ecstatic.

Kushina stood, dumbfounded by his reaction. He hadn't been shocked or worried by the announcement, but happy.

"We're having a baby," he breathed in awe, as he cradled her head lovingly against his own.

...

...

...

* * *

><p><em>"If I had any regrets... It would be that I won't see Naruto grow up..." <em>(Uzumaki Kushina, manga chapter 503)

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed that. I'm actually still a bit iffy about what Kushina's eye colour is. I know they were shown as being gray in the anime, but that's not exactly canon. In the end I went with violet, because that's what they are according to Narutopedia. If anyone actually know what they are, I'd really appreciate if you let me know. Thanks.

Anywho, please R&R! I hope to have something more written for this pairing at some point in the future. Until then! :D


End file.
